Sincerándome por ti
by Amortentiah
Summary: ¿Por què Lily sigue rechazando a James? ¿Y si James decide rendirse finalmente, pensando que ella definitivamente no es su chica? ¿Llegará Lily a darse cuenta de lo que siente realmente a tiempo?... reviewssssssssssss! please!


Sincerándome por ti

Cap 1: "La primera batalla perdida"

El muchacho aterrizó suavemente sobre la hierba. Apenas la pisó con un pie, se despeinó el cabello (más de lo que ya estaba) y arrojó la escoba a un lado, que fue a parar a las manos de una chica, emocionadísima. El resto de las chicas, no menos emocionadas, la rodearon de inmediato y armaron una fila para tocar el elemento que el morocho había utilizado para volar. Seductoramente, James Potter pidió que le devuelvan la escoba y las muchachas que se quedaron sin tocarla, tenían en su cara una decepción difícil de imitar. Después de esto se le acercó su mejor amigo, un adolescente muy atractivo, y golpearon los puños.

Los has puesto en su lugar, Cornamenta- le dijo a su amigo el adolescente que se llamaba Sirius Black, mirando con superioridad a siete muchachos vestidos de verde que aterrizaban con su escobas y caras furiosas.

Gracias, Canuto. ¿Cómo está ese brazo?

Madam Pomfrey dice que estará listo para la semana que viene- dijo mirando su brazo que estaba de un color rojo brillante y parecía un poco hinchado. Varias chicas se habían ofrecido para cuidarlo...

Eso ha estado excelente, James- le dijo un tercer amigo con el pelo color arena, llamado Remus Lupin.

Gracias, Lunático. Necesitaba algo de acción. Se me hizo una eternidad desde la última vez que hubo luna llena- al hacer este comentario bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

¿Dónde se ha metido Colagusano?- Preguntó Remus

No lo sé. La última vez que lo vi estaba sentado al lado mío dando saltitos de admiración a cada buena maniobra de James. No me sorprendería que te invitara a salir, Cornamenta- Comentó Sirius con sarcasmo.

No antes que a tí, Sirius. Y hablando de salir.- los cuatro habían empezado a caminar por las verdes extensiones del colegio Hogwarts.- mira quién está ahí, Canuto- Señaló James con un gesto de la cabeza.

Nuestra amiga Alanisse Spellmanie... Salúdala, Sirius- propuso Remus.

No hace falta que se lo digas- murmuró James, riendo socarronamente.

Sirius se acercó a una muchacha, cuyo cabello negro caía hasta su cintura en un perfecto lacio, aunque unas pequeñas ondas de deslizaban por su cara. Sus ojos eran marrones y lograban una mirada audaz y misteriosa que derretía a más de la mitad de los chicos de la escuela. Cursaba también el séptimo año, pero estaba en la casa de Ravenclaw. Sirius no era presa fácil, pero había sido alcanzado por la magia de esos ojos. Pero su arrogancia era más fuerte.

¿Qué hay, Spellmanie?- le preguntó Sirius galantemente.

Sirius- le dijo la chica a modo de saludo con voz aburrida. Esto inquietó a Canuto. Las chicas solían rendirse a sus pies sólo con una mirada. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa seductora.

¿Caminarías conmigo a la Sala Común?- le preguntó, seguro de que esta vez la chica no podría negarse. Alanisse finjió pensarlo por unos segundos. Luego miró a Sirius y le dijo:

No.- con cierta frialdad, mientras se dirigían al grupo de los tres muchachos y los apartó de su camino con empujón, alejándose hacia el interior del castillo, después. James y Remus empezaron a reirse al ver a su amigo ligeramente boquiabierto.

¿Temperamental, no?- le preguntó Remus entre risas. James siguió riéndose, pero paró de hacerlo cuando su vista se fijó en un punto.

Ahora soy yo el que tiene asuntos, compañeros.- y siguiendo al punto al que Cornamenta se dirigía, vieron sentada a cierta pelirroja que estaba escribiendo, muy concentrada en un cuaderno blanco.

¿Qué te pareció eso, Evans?- Al escuchar esa voz, la chica subió la cabeza de sus anotaciones y se encontró con un James que miraba alternadamente a sus ojos y a su boca, a muy pocos centímetros de ella.

Si te refieres a esas tonterías que hiciste sobre tu escoba... - empezó Lily Evans con tono poco amigable.

Pues me refiero precisamente a esas maniobras fabulosas que sé que te impresionaron ampliamente.- dijo James mirándola sonriente

Admito que pensé que una vez que cumplieras los diecisiete años empezarías a portarte más como un hombre y no como un chiquilín que sólo quiere llamar la atención- terminó Lily. La sonrisa triunfante que había en la cara de James resbaló poco a poco, pero tardó sólo unos segundos en recuperarla y dijo:

Hay una sola atención que quiero llamar y sabes que es la tuya, Evans.

Pues no lo estás logrando- Dijo Lily con menos seguridad de la que le hubiera gustado. James levantó una ceja.

No se te escucha muy segura, sabes Evans?- Lily lo mataba con la mirada.

¿Qué es ese cuaderno?- preguntó James con curiosidad. Lily lo cerró rápidamente.-¿Tu diario íntimo?- siguió, con interés. Lily se sonrojó ligeramente y James siguió cuestionando esta vez con un definitivo gesto triunfante- ¿escribes mis iniciales en él?- La pelirroja lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

Eres demasiado arrogante y un superficial, Potter. Te vas a quedar sólo si sigues así. Ya tienes diecisiete años, es hora de que cambies.- y diciendo esto, se alejó dando zancadas, dejando a James con la réplica en el aire. Unos segundos después, Sirius y Remus alcanzaron a su amigo.

¿No quieren un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas, amigos?- Preguntó Remus al borde de las carcajadas con inconfundible sarcasmo

James lo mandó a un lugar desagradable, diciéndole un insulto _muggle _ que había aprendido de Lily.

Sirius miró a un grupo de chicas seductoramente. Las chicas se sonrojaron. Todas.

¿Todavía te quedan ganas de andar haciéndote el seductor con otras mientras acabas de obtener un fracaso rotundo con Alanisse?- Preguntó Lupin, que ya se le había pasado el ataque de risa, incrédulo.

Quería ver si todavía funcionaba- contestó Sirius bastante aliviado.

Que no funcione con Alanisse no significa que haya dejado de funcionar- le dijo Remus lazando ambas cejas.

Significa- terció James, que había estado con la vista perdida desde que se alejó Lily hasta ese momento- Que ella es precisamente la que vale la pena conquistar.- James no sabía en ese entonces cuan equivocado podía llegar a estar

Me lo dices tú, Cornamenta! Ya se va a cumplir e séptimo año desde que intentas conquistar a Evans... estás desperdiciando tus locos años de adolescente por una pelirroja que ni siquiera se fija en tí!

Canuto has entrado en terreno peligroso- le advirtió Remus.

Sirius, yo creo que Lily se fija en mi. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

James, la arrogancia puede confundirte a veces- opinó Remus recibiendo asi, una mirada ofendida de su amigo.- Yo creo que Lily si se fija en ti... y hasta me arriesgaría a decir que no es suficientemente sincera consigo misma. Pero sólo es una posibilidad, no te hagas ilusiones.

Déjala, Cornamenta- dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto de mano restándole importancia.

Canuto no sé si lo entiendes- dijo James adoptando una expresión extraña mientras miraba a su amigo.- Pero es Lily Evans!. No podría dejar de pensar en ella aunque quisiera!. Escucha, jamás pensé que yo dijera esto, pero ella es algo especial para mí.

Creo que alguien ha cumplido diecisiete años.- dijo Remus mirando a James orgulloso.

Y a ti te pasa lo mismo con Alanisse - le dijo James a Sirius seriamente. Cuando la susodicha pasó moviendo su espléndido pelo involuntariamente y Sirius siguió con la vista cada uno de sus movimientos, Remus dijo:

Si, pienso igual que James- Pero Sirius frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

No lo creo, jamás me había fijado en ella. – Entonces una voz finita dijo:

Así que el pequeño gran Sirius está enamorado?- habían caminado inconscientemente hasta la puerta de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Escobas voladoras- le dijo James de inmediato, sin siquiera mirar el retrato.

Sabía que recordarías mejor que nadie la contraseña, Potter- le dijo la Dama Gorda malhumorada.

Remus se encogió de hombros Y se dirigió a la Sala Común de su casa, detrás de sus amigos.

Capítulo 2: Centenares de preguntas y una lágrima

He dormido muy bien esta noche, ¿y tú, Canuto?- preguntó James sentándose en una cómoda butaca poniendo los pies sobre una mesita, era temprano para bajar al Gran Salón.

Como un tronco- respondió Sirius imitando a su amigo y haciendo un saludo con la mano a un grupo de chicas soñolientas que enseguida juntaron las cabezas y se las escuchó cuchichear emocionadas.

James, hace tiempo que has dejado de darles un poco de tu belleza a las chicas; me está empezando a preocupar que sólo tengas ojos para Evans.- Sirius había estado hablando sin mirar a su amigo, pero cuando se dio vuelta, James no estaba- ¿James?

Lo conoces demasiado para no saber dónde está- dijo un soñoliento Lupin, mientras un igual de soñoliento Colagusano soltaba una risita nerviosa.

Mira al pie de las escaleras que dirigen a los dormitorios de las chicas.- Agregó Remus.

Sirius se golpeó una mano con la cabeza.

Lo va a seguir rechazando- dijo amargamente.

Déjalo- dijo Remus con expresión amable en el rostro- Este año es su última oportunidad, el año que viene ya no la verá.

No hables de últimas oportunidades con Cornamenta.- dijo Sirius compadeciéndose de su amigo- Él no se irá del colegio sin ella. Mejor bajemos a desayunar.- Y eran los últimos. El resto de la torre Gryffindor ya había bajado. Excepto por dos:

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz, Potter?

mmm- James fingió que pensaba- Principalmente darme el sí, Evans.

¿Y cómo sé que no duraríamos sólo tres días y luego pasaría al recuerdo como tus tantas otras novias?

No fueron tantas- se extrañó James.

Sí, lo fueron- dijo Lily echando chispas por los ojos.

Como quieras- dijo James al ver la reacción de la chica, pero luego se iluminó su cara- Parece que las tienes bien contadas... ¿acaso has estado celosa?

Estaría más celosa si te pusieras de novio con el Calamar Gigante... ¡pero por el Calamar Gigante!- le gritó Lily.

Vamos, Evans... ¿por qué crees que terminaría rápido contigo? Piénsalo, "combinamos"... yo soy muy guapo y tu...- pensó James- también eres muy guapa.- Lily lo miró con odio pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Te has sonrojado, Evans- le dijo James con una sonrisa ganadora. Cuando Lily volvió a hablar, su voz estaba temblorosa:

Potter... no... vuelvas... a... hablarme... nunca.- y salió furiosa de la Sala Común. James oyó el grito de la Dama Gorda con el portazo que dio Lily. Cada vez que tenía una discusión con ella lo que seguía era un centenar de preguntas para James... ¿por qué Lily lo confundía tanto? ¿qué era lo que en realidad tenía ella para que a él le parezca diferente de todas?

¿Otra pelea con Potter, Lils?- le preguntó su amiga, Dahiane cuyo cabello castaño claro caía sobre sus ojos y sobre sus hombros con unas elegantes ondas naturales que difícilmente podían ser igualadas. Sus ojos eran marrón oscuro, pero lograban mirar con sensualidad seductora.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó aplastando con su cuchara todos lo cereales que tenía en el plato.

Todo el mundo lo sabe. Es difícil que algo te ponga de mal humor... pero James tiene un don especial.

Escucha, Dahiane, no sé por qué me altera tanto hablar con él. Hace que me altere, hace que cambie completamente...- dijo entre dientes.

¿Por qué crees que será, Lils?

Es lo que te estoy preguntando.- le dijo con impaciencia.

¿Para qué quieres que te conteste? La verdad es que está más claro que Veritaserum bien hecho, lo que está pasando... lo que sientes...

No, Dahi, no me vengas otra vez con lo de que "él es alguien especial para mi" y todas esas tonterías...

Es que lo es Lilian...

No me gusta que me llames así!

Y a mí no me gusta que trates de negar lo que en verdad sientes...

Lo único que siento hacia James Potter es repulsión, Dahi y eso no va a cambiar nunca...

Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Y ahora ya veo de qué parte estás...

Vamos Lils tenemos clase con Mcgonagall.- dijo Dahiane cansinamente.

No me cambies de tema!- le dijo Lily malhumorada.

Oh, cállate!- Dijo Dahiane con la paciencia completamente llena.

La clase de la profesora Mcgonagall consistía ese día, en convertir una caja de madera en un ratón. Compartían la clase con Slytheryn.

Potter, reparte las cajas a tus compañeros.- dijo autoritariamente la profesora Mcgonagall, cuando entró a su clase. James les dio primero una caja a Sirius, otra a Remus y otra a Colagusano. Después le entregó con una sonrisa una caja a Lily, quien la recibió susurrándole un: "que te parta un rayo, Potter", aunque esto no logró desvanecer la sonrisa en el rostro de James. Después le entregó una caja a todo el resto de la clase y la última se la revoleó a Snape, en un descuido de la profesora Mcgonagall y fue a parar a la cabeza del chico. Pero la profesora lo vio y lo reprendió:

Potter! Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor!.- pero cuando James se acomodó en su lugar entre Sirius y Remus, chocó una mano con el primero.

Bien hecho, Cornamenta- le susurró Canuto. Lupin lo miró con desaprobación y Colagusano le dijo muy nervioso:

Eso... eso ha... eso ha estado... brillante James.

Intenta no hacerte pis encima, Colagusano.- le dijo Sirius sarcásticamente. Peter se ruborizó y James rió.

Pero después el clima se volvió más silencioso y concentrado. Al final de la clase James consiguió convertir su caja de roble en un bonito ratón blanco. Remus y Sirius lograron que sus respectivas cajas se pongan peludas y le salgan patas, cola y bigotes, pero seguían siendo cuadradas. Colagusano no logró ningún cambio en la caja. El ratón de Lily parecía haber pasado época de penurias mientras que los resultados de Dahiane fueron parecidos a los de Sirius y Remus. La caja de Snape se volvió negra y peluda:

No te fue muy bien con tu caja, verdad Quejicus?- le dijo James fingiendo sentir lástima.

Yo creo que logró que se parezca a él- agregó Sirius cruelmente- sólo le falta una nariz ganchuda cubierta de grasa. Sería una novia perfecta para ti.- Muchos compañeros empezaron a reír, incluido Colagusano. Pero James miró a Lily, que ponía los ojos en blanco y lo miraba diciendo "él no te hizo nada". Después se le acercó y le susurró al oído:

Ese es el tipo de cosas que me hacen odiarte.- y no le dio tiempo ni siquiera para contestarle.

Cuando estaban en el Gran Salón almorzando, Remus notó que James tenía la vista perdida y no hablaba. Sirius no lo hizo porque estaba ocupado hablando con una chica de sexto. Peter estaba comiendo.

Entonces Lunático le dijo:

Vi lo que pasó cuando terminó la clase de Transformaciones.- James reaccionó pero no del todo y con la mirada todavía en un punto indefinido, le contestó, monótonamente:

Realmente Quejicus es un "bueno para nada"

James, tú sabes a qué me refiero. Y si no lo hubiera visto, me hubiera dado cuenta de qué es lo que está pasando porque siempre tienes esta cara después de hablar con Lily.

Lily- repitió James en el mismo tono monótono- ¿por qué siempre tendremos que andar discutiendo, Lunático? ¿Por qué me confunde tanto? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que no tiene ninguna otra chica?

Habla con ella- le dijo Remus- Ya tienes tus razones. Y sino...

Sino qué?- preguntó James impacientemente. Remus tardó un poco en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo habló con voz clara y lo miró a los ojos.

Sino olvídala, James. Aunque parezca increíble, coincido de cierta manera con Canuto. Olvídala búscate a otra. Tienes todas las opciones, todas las chicas están a tus pies. Lily te hace daño...

Es que no existe "otra" Remus... no puedo olvidarla, porque... sentiría que me falta algo... no sería lo mismo mi mundo... sin ella.- Remus entendió la gravedad del caso. James lo había llamado por su nombre cuando casi nunca lo hacía.

James le había echado el ojo a Lily desde primer año... en ese entonces, Lunático, al igual que Colagusano, Canuto y el mismo James, pensaban que Lily era sólo un capricho más, una simple meta que duraría sólo hasta la próxima que Cornamenta se impusiera. Pero ya estaban en sétimo año y el "amor casi adicto" que James sentía por Lily no se evaporaba al igual que los diferentes amores por otras tantas chicas "sin nombre"

Aquella tarde la tuvieron ocupada con la clase de "Encantamientos" tratando de que una flor bailara danza clásica. James estaba tan entretenido observando el perfecto baile de la flor de Lily, que estaba sentada a unos cuantos bancos de él ("No sé quién es más bella: la flor o ella") que no se dio cuenta de que su flor atacaba a la de Sirius.

Oye! Lo estaba logrando!- miró con reproche a James. Al ver que seguía embobado en Lily, tomó su mano y la cerró con fuerza alrededor del tallo de la flor.

Ouch!- gritó James, pinchándose con las espinas. Como era venenosa (aunque no mortal, por supuesto) unas feas ampollas empezaron a salirle en la mano; que se fueron con un golpecito de la varita de Remus.

Te lo mereces- susurró Lunático- así dejarías de pensar un poco en "tu flor" y te concentras en lo que se supone que deberías estar haciendo.-

Cornamenta apenas escuchó lo que le decía su amigo, mientras el "olvídala, James" que le había dicho momentos antes resonaba todavía en sus oídos. "A lo mejor eso es lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio", pensó con dolor.

La realidad era que a veces había que elegir entre lo real y más doloroso, para que las heridas cicatricen con el tiempo y la feliz fantasía, para que las heridas no cicatricen nunca y duelan cada vez más, aunque al menos fueras feliz soñando.

Desvió la vista de su hermosa pelirroja (porque pasara lo que pasara, siempre sería suya) y le dio un desganado golpe con la varita mientras murmuraba un encantamiento con la voz quebrada, que sólo logró que la flor cayera con el tallo partido en dos, mientras los antes hermosos pétalos se marchitaban rápidamente.

James pudo sentir como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla hasta colapsar en el pupitre.

Peter miró a sus amigos, pero ni Remus ni Sirius, se animaron a decirle nada.

Capítulo 3: Dudas y dolor.

Los días seguían pasando... pero James se había resignado completamente y ahora ni siquiera buscaba a Lily. No le hablaba y oponía fuerte resistencia a los locos deseos que tenía de mirarla. Ya no le interesaba pavonearse frente a nadie y su actuación en el Quidditch era cada vez peor. Su tan trabajada y admirable imagen se iba derrumbando poco a poco... hasta los intentos de Sirius por animar a su amigo eran completamente en vano.

Lily ya no estaba hecha una furia cada mañana, pero lo cierto era que la pelirroja extrañaba los juegos del "molesto de Potter" y Dahiane lo notó:

¿Qué? ¿James se ha tomado licencia y ya no te "molesta" cada mañana?- le preguntó, dos semanas después del suceso de la resignación, al ver que su amiga no probaba bocado del desayuno. Como pasaban los minutos y la chica no contestaba...

¿Podrías contestarme, sabes? ¿O acaso el ratón Potter te ha comido la lengua?... Comer tampoco está mal. Por si no recuerdas como se hace, es abriendo la boca introduciendo la cuchara, esta tiene que estar repleta de la comida en cuestión y...

¡Ya déjame, Dahiane!- exclamó Lily molesta, pero conteniendo una sonrisa por los comentarios que su amiga acababa de hacer.- Y trata de no asociar cada problema de mi vida con James!. Ya bastante tengo con que ha dejado de hablarme y...- Lily se sonrojó furiosamente al notar que por primera vez realmente se había sincerado y encima lo había hecho en voz alta. Dahiane hizo un gesto de triunfo.

¡Hasta que has confesado!

Dahi, yo no...- Empezó terriblemente confundida

Deberías revisar ese jugo de calabaza, a lo mejor los pobres elfos han echado Veritaserum sin intención...

Dahiane!- exclamó Lily enojada.

Lily, mírame- dijo agarrando la barbilla de su amiga- hablemos seriamente.

Es lo que estuve tratando de hacer!- dijo impaciente la pelirroja.

No, no me entiendes. Escúchame. Las dos sabemos que sientes algo por James.

Yo no...!-

No. Yo no estoy diciendo nada de eso. Sólo estoy diciendo que sientes algo por él. Hay un sentimiento que te une a él, ¿me sigues?- la pelirroja asintió.

Ese sentimiento puede ser: amor, odio, repulsión, simpatía... Lo que necesitamos para saber qué es lo que sientes es que te sinceres contigo misma. ¿Tú crees que odias a James?- pero cuando Lily realmente abrió su corazón para ver qué era lo que le pasaba con el buscador, sonó la campana de la primer clase del día: Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

La clase de ese día consistía en el encantamiento Patronus. Lily prestó principal atención al hecho de que James estaba ausente. Raro. Muy raro. James nunca faltaría a una clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras... debería sentirse muy mal... entonces la invadió una inmensa culpa, pero no sabía por qué, ¿de qué se estaba culpando? James bien podría estar enfermo, o algo así... Pero si él se estaba sintiendo mal anímicamente, lo que sería más lógico debido a su reciente comportamiento... ¿era ella la culpable?. Sin duda, lo era. (Mientras pensaba todo esto, el Patronus que intentaba hacer era cada vez más débil). ¿Qué otra persona podría haber hecho que James se sintiera así?... (Expecto patronum!) no había visto peleas entre sus amigos y él. Definitivamente ella era la culpable. Entonces una vocecita en su cabeza dijo "Como me gustaría que volviera a ser el James alegre y enérgico de antes". (Expecto patronum!) Y mientras se lo estaba imaginando, su Patronus tomó la forma de un inconfundible león que dio vueltas alrededor del aula, pero antes de que llegara a ella, una voz cruel en su cabeza dijo: "Se lo merece por arrogante" y el hermoso y fuerte león quedó convertido en una débil y temblorosa voluta de humo plateado.

Cuando salió del aula, en la cual había quedado una densa neblina plateada, producto de los Patronus que se habían practicado, la asestaron unas ganas locas de preguntarle a los tres amigos e James por qué este había faltado a clases. Pero su orgullo fue mayor y caminó en dirección opuesta al grupo.

Qué extraño- les dijo Sirius a sus amigos- por un momento pensé que Lily vendría a preguntarnos por James...

El pobre está destrozado. Era feliz con la fantasía de seguir persiguiendo a Lily en el loco intento de conquistarla.- dijo Remus con tristeza.

Pero es preferible que vaya olvidando una unión que nunca va a poder ser para que en un tiempo ya ni le duela pensar en ella y no que siga soñando sobre algo imposible...

Nun... nunca...nunca me gus... gustó esa... esa sangre... sangre sucia de... de Evans.- murmuró Colagusano para sí. Pero los dos muchachos lo escucharon. Sirius y Remus lo miraron furiosos, pero una cuarta voz dijo:

Límpiate la boca antes de hablar de Evans- Era James. Tenía un aspecto terrible: estaba ojeroso y demacrado. Sirius le dio un abrazo y unas palmadas en el hombro y junto con Remus lo llevaron hasta la enfermería.

Madam Pomfrey al principio no reconoció a James, pensó que Sirius y Remus le estaban gastando una broma y los echó de la enfermería. Hasta que él mismo habló, entonces se asustó, pero después de revisarlo le dijo que no era nada grave, necesitaba comer más y mucho reposo. Le recomendó que no vaya al resto de las clases del día y tampoco a las del día siguiente.

James no se mostró muy conforme ante la recomendación de Madam Pomfrey y les dijo a sus amigos que preferiría ir a practicar Quidditch ya que el equipo de Gryffindor iba muy mal.

Quidditch un cuerno- le dijo Sirius.

James, tienes que hacer reposo, te hará bien- recomendó Remus. Cornamenta asintió de mala gana. Cuando ya estaba acostado, le preguntó a sus amigos:

¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué es lo que le pasa a Colagusano? Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así. – Sirius y Remus negaron con la cabeza.

Esa noche, James logró dormir. Pero durmió muy mal.

Soñó que estaba bailando al vals con una rosa en la casa de los gritos, pero esta se transformaba en Snape, que se tropezaba con una madera y caía al suelo inconsciente. Entonces aparecían Lily y Colagusano que se peleaban por quien iba a cuidar a Snape ahora que estaba mal. Y Lily le decía a James "Estas son las cosas que me hacen odiarte... te tengo que olvidar, yo en realidad amo a Peter"

Entonces llegaba Remus convertido en hombre lobo y la mordía a Lily diciéndole "La tenías que olvidar, James, ella te hacía daño"

Despertó con el grito "Noooooooo" proveniente de su boca. Estaba cubierto en un sudor frío y completamente enredado entre las sábanas. Peter dio un ronquido y Sirius dio un par de vueltas en su cama, pero comprobó, aliviado que no había despertado a nadie. No tenía ganas de que se preocuparan por él por una tontería y mucho menos de andar contando ese sueño.

Comprobó con su reloj que eran las cinco y media de la mañana. El Sol empezaba a asomar, pero era demasiado temprano para bajar al Gran Salón. Por lo que bajó a la Sala Común. Pero ya había alguien allí. Alguien que estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno blanco. Alguien cuyo espeso y brillante cabello rojo oscuro caía sobre sus hombros. Cuando James vio que la única persona que había en la Sala Común además de él era Lily Evans, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Pero recordó las palabras de sus amigos y su propia decisión y se propuso ignorarla. ¡Cómo dolía amar a alguien!

Pero entonces se dijo que no podía simplemente ir a sentarse porque entonces tendría que prestarle más atención a ella y no quería. Subió silenciosamente a su habitación y agarró un libro sobre Quidditch. No era que le gustase mucho leer, pero...

Entonces se sentó en una butaca cercana a la de Lily. Tuvo que alejarla de la mesa a la que estaba arrimada, y fue este ruido sordo el que atrajo la atención de Lily. Si James hubiera estado más atento a la expresión que ella adoptaba se hubiera puesto contento, porque aunque involuntariamente, su rostro se iluminó. Volvió a su cuaderno blanco, esta vez esperando el "¿Qué hay, Evans?" y la sarta de frases arrogantes que ya estaba necesitando, a pesar de odiarlas públicamente. Pero... ¿ realmente las odiaba?-

James abrió el libro. Cuando quiso empezar a leer, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Fue a buscar los anteojos a su dormitorio, seguro de que al volver, Lily ya no estaría allí. Pero se equivocó. Se puso los anteojos y se sentó en la misma butaca de antes y abrió el libro, pero sintió náuseas. No, definitivamente no tenía ganas de leer. ¿Por qué su cuerpo le hacía esto?

Optó por mirar fijamente las cenizas del fuego que había ardido la noche anterior. ("No la mires James, no la mires")

A Lily le resultaba raro que James no le hablara, que no hiciera nada. Estaban solos! ¿Qué otra mejor oportunidad que aquella?... ¿Por qué James ni siquiera la había mirado en las últimas semanas?. Se dio cuenta de que después de necesitarlo tanto, se estaba empezando a sincerar consigo misma. Tenía una personalidad tan reservada que no se permitía contarse sus más profundos secretos ni a sí misma!. Una voz en su cabeza dijo "Pero aún es muy pronto para saber si realmente siento algo por él". Otra voz dijo: "¡¿Muy pronto! ¡¿Muy pronto! ¡Lleva casi siete años intentando conquistarte!". Lily se quedó pensando y luego la primera voz dijo: "Si, pero yo no me voy a arriesgar a que me lastime ese arrogante de Potter". Sabía que no era nada seguro salir con Potter porque no sabría si al día siguiente seguía sintiendo lo mismo o no... ya no quería sufrir más a causa del amor.

James seguía en la misma postura. Lo estaba logrando. Se estaba resistiendo. Estaba logrando no mirar a Lily. Iba a dolerle horrores seguir la misma rutina por lo que quedaba del año (que era prácticamente el año entero, no hacía mucho que habían empezado las clases), pero así, tanto Lily como él, terminarían sufriendo menos. Entonces ocurrió algo que James nunca esperaba que pasara... de hecho ya había perdido todas las esperanza que algún día había tenido, pero Lily había iniciado una conversación con él:

¿Son muy interesantes las cenizas del fuego?- James no podía creerlo. Pero él ya había tomado una decisión.

La verdad que lo son.- le dijo sin mirarla, tratando de ser lo más cortante posible.

Es extraño. Creí que lo que seguía era un "¿Qué hay, Evans?"

Es que ya estaba cansado del repetitivo recurso de "Ay, Potter, que te parta un rayo. Eres un arrogante y un superficial. ¡Cómo te odio!". Realmente decidí que te molestaba demasiado. Ahora, haz el favor y no me molestes tú a mí.- James se tragó todo el dolor que sentía. Él era James Potter y una simple pelirroja no lo haría sufrir.

Lily quedó bastante impactada con las palabras del morocho. Nunca, pero nunca pudo imaginarse el momento en que James no la halagara, no le propusiera ser su novia o no intentara pavonearse frente a ella. Al principio había quedado con la mente completamente en blanco. No sabía ni siquiera qué sentir. Cuando recuperó el sentido de la existencia, lo primero que sintió fue un gran dolor en el corazón. Después se convenció para sentir indiferencia. Pero no podía. Al ver que Lily no reaccionaba, James zanjó el asunto.

En serio Lily. Entendí que realmente me odias y terminas mal cada vez que hablamos. No vale la pena que siga queriendo conquistarte, porque yo también termino mal cada vez que hablamos. No nos sigamos lastimando...- El buscador no podía creer que esas palabras estaban saliendo de su boca. La pelirroja tampoco:

Has cambiado mucho, ¿sabes?

Pues alguien me ha obligado- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Será mejor que no volvamos a hablarnos.- Y con estas palabras, se puso en pie y desapareció en las escaleras que dirigían al dormitorio de los chicos.

Lily quedó allí tan sola y tan quieta, que parecía parte del decorado.

Niña, no tienes muy buen aspecto.- le dijo el cuadro de una anciana con muy pocos dientes.

Yo también sé lo que es sufrir por amor.- le dijo el cuadro de al lado, que era una mujer de una edad muy cercana a la de ella, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y apuntándose con la varita en el medio del pecho.

No... yo no sufro por amor. Ese chico no vale la pena. No le di el "si" durante seis años y no voy a dárselo el séptimo.- Dijo todo estos tragándose unas sinceras lágrimas, mientras el muchacho de pelo tan negro como despeinado la escuchaba rezagado en las escaleras. Y así entraron: él por el dormitorio de los chicos, ella por el dormitorio de las chicas, ambos tragándose el verdadero dolor que experimentaban por la misma causa.

Cap 4: La segunda batalla perdida

James cumplió con el reposo que le había recomendado Madam Pomfrey de una buena gana que sus compañeros no entendieron. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que enfrentarse a Lily durante todas y cada una de las clases. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que volver a mirarla. Pero no en ese momento.

El dolor le hacía arder todo el cuerpo y por la tarde le subió un poco de fiebre. No tenía ganas de comer. No tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Le contó a Sirius y a Remus lo que había pasado esa madrugada, (Colagusano estaba extrañamente distanciado). Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Canuto no empezó a despotricar contra Lily, echo que James agradeció infinitamente.

¿Viste cómo ha repuntado el equipo de Quidditch en esta última temporada?- Empezó Sirius. Se quedaron hablando animadamente del Quidditch en los minutos que siguieron. Pero después, cuando se fueron a clases, el corazón de James volvió a estar tan deprimido como antes. Dio una vuelta en la cama. Definitivamente no conseguiría conciliar el sueño. Salió de su cama y se vistió. Se miró al espejo. Realmente estaba muy mal. Se lavó un poco la cara, pero seguía sintiendo el estómago revuelto. Entonces bajó a la Sala Común y salió por el orificio del retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero caminó en sentido contrario al salón de Pociones, que era donde los alumnos de séptimo año de las casas Gryffindor y Ravenclaw tenían clases ahora...

No, Lils! Ahora va la serpiente arbórea africana!.- la corrigió Dahiane justo a tiempo a su amiga que estaba echando cualquier otro ingrediente menos el adecuado, en la preparación de la "Poción Multijugos". Pero Lily no estaba pensando en la clase de Pociones, mucho menos en la Poción Multijugos. Lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era cierto muchacho, jugador de Quidditch, morocho y divertidamente despeinado, que le había causado tanto dolor unos momentos antes. Un dolor que ni siquiera se atrevía a admitir. No se lo había contado a Dahiane por miedo a que esta dedujera lo que sentía por James.

Cuando terminó la clase y estaban saliendo del salón, Lily chocó con Sirius.

Evans- le dijo este mirándola de arriba abajo con completo desprecio.

Sirius- le dijo esta en un impulso, haciendo, por primera vez, caso omiso al comportamiento usual en el chico que tanto le molestaba- ¿cómo está James?

Él está ahora tomando los últimos rayos de sol, sentado cómodamente a orillas del lago.- dijo Canuto con sarcasmo. Al ver la cara de la chica agregó- ¿a ti cómo te parece que está?

Sirius, no seas así. Ella está realmente preocupada... o eso supongo.- Lily no tuvo tiempo para corregir a Remus... aunque no era necesario, realmente estaba preocupada y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Lily, él ha tenido una fuerte discusión contigo. ¿Cómo crees que se siente?

Él sí te quiere- le dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos. Entonces un agudo grito y un rayo de luz verde azulada alcanzó a Lily. Lo próximo que vieron fue a Colagusano, parado con su varita en la mano y un gesto triunfante muy poco común en él y a Lily, con un profundo tajo en el brazo derecho.

Oye!- le dijo Sirius mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo Remus, enojado. Entonces Colagusano los miró alternadamente a uno y a otro con cara de susto y salió corriendo.

Realmente se porta muy extraño, ¿no crees?- le dijo Sirius a Remus. Lily estaba apretándose la herida con la mano izquierda, que ya estaba cubierta de sangre. Su mochila estaba rota a un lado y todas sus cosas se habían desparramado. Dahiane miró furiosa a sus dos amigos y le mantuvo por un rato la mirada a Canuto.

Ya déjenla!- dijo finalmente.- Ella no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de su amigo.

No Dahi... definitivamente, jamás me podría enamorar de alguien como Potter.- miró con desprecio a los dos chicos. Después, ella y su amiga se dieron vuelta y empezaron a caminar hacia la enfermería. Entonces Lily comenzó a llorar amargamente y Dahiane prefirió no decirle nada, simplemente acarició su espalda, demostrándole así la comprensión que necesitaba en ese momento. Sin ir más lejos, a ella le pasaba algo parecido con Sirius... pero no se lo había contado a nadie, porque sabía que él jamás se fijaría en ella. Movió la cabeza a un lado y lo apartó de sus pensamientos. Ahora había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse que sus tontos e imposibles amoríos.

Madam Pomfrey le dijo que el tajo no era nada muy grave como para preocuparse, pero que sería mejor que Lily pasara el resto del día y la noche en la enfermería.

Dahiane se quedó haciéndole compañía, pero después de unas horas le dijo:

¿Te molesta si salgo un poco a ver el cielo?

No, para nada. Despéjate, báñate, come y vete a dormir. Es bastante con que te hayas quedado haciéndome compañía todo este tiempo.

¿Seguro?

Si... "vete a volar"- dijo Lily con una sonrisa mezclada con una mueca de dolor.

Dahiane sabía muy bien qué había significado aquel comentario. Desde pequeña, su gran talento era volar... en escobas voladoras, claro. Ese era un secreto que sólo le había confiado a Lily: ella era bastante tímida, únicamente en el sentido de la opinión que las demás personas puedan tener respecto a su don: Temía que la tomaran por una tonta que sólo quisiera llamar la atención. Lily la había visto de casualidad en primer año; porque habían bajado al parque un rato antes de que empezara la clase de vuelo.

Dahiane agarró una escoba del armario y subió, al tiempo que lo hacía otra persona en otra parte del parque: un muchacho. Un muchacho llamado...

¡James!- antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra cosa, él le preguntó, contra su voluntad:

¿Cómo está Lily?

Está en la enfermería- y le contó todo lo que había hecho Colagusano, obviando cuidadosamente los detalles en los que Lily decía que no estaba enamorada de él.

Voy a matar a esa "rata"- dijo James entre dientes.

No, espera, hay algo más que quiero decirte. No vayas a ver a Lily. Ella ya sufrió bastante y sospecho cuál es el motivo.- dijo mirándolo fijamente. Entonces Cornamenta no aguantó más, y al tiempo que rompía en llanto, gritó:

PERO YO LA AMO!

Lo sé. Pero no se corresponden. Lo único que logran estando juntos es hacerse daño.- sin siquiera mirar a Dahiane, James bajó y luego entró corriendo al castillo. Ella no vio nada más.

A Cornamenta ya no le importó más nada. Tiró todo su "plan" por la borda y corrió a la enfermería. Allí, en una de las camas más cercanas a la puerta, estaba la culpable de todo su dolor, la culpable de que sintiera que había algo que le carcomía muy poco a poco el corazón. Lily estaba durmiendo ("Es bella hasta cuando duerme"). Pensó que era mejor esa situación. Sufrirían menos los dos. Entonces se sentó en una silla que encontró al borde de la cama. Empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Lily, aunque todavía dormida, sonrió. James desvió la vista de la chica y la situó en un punto fijo, cerca de la ventana, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando una voz le dijo:

¿Qué haces a aquí?- no podía definirse muy bien la expresión que tenía en su cara, pero no parecía muy molesta.

No, yo sólo quería mirar por la ventana y como aquí había una silla... - pero al ver que Lily ponía los ojos en blanco, añadió con una sonrisa- he venido a ver cómo estabas.

James, ¿de verdad eres tú?. Está demasiado amable.

Muchas gracias- dijo con sorna, no dejando pasar el detalle de que por primera vez la chica lo había llamado por su nombre. Pero entonces la chica se puso seria.

No deberías haber venido.

¿Por qué? Recién estábamos charlando civilizadamente y...

No.- dijo Lily cerrando los ojos y tomando aire.- No James, entre nosotros no hubo, no hay y no habrá nunca nada.

Pero yo...

No importa. No nos correspondemos. Nos hacemos daño.-decía la chica negando con la cabeza. Entonces James la miró con una mezcla de enojo y decepción y le dijo:

Tienes razón, ¿sabes?. Porque yo sí me arriesgo por la persona que quiero. Y no me interesa lo que me diga cualquier otra persona. Pero tú... a ti, Lilian te parece más cómodo negar cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a pasar y, ¡tienes razón! Es mucho más fácil hacerle caso a los demás y morir con la idea de "no hubiera pasado nada"o "no hubiera podido funcionar", sin siquiera saberlo.- y con estas palabras abandonó bruscamente la habitación dejando a una muy confundida y dolida Lily. James había estado más que amable con ella, habían hablado civilizadamente... y ella lo rechazó. Se sentía el ser más estúpido de la Tierra. Lo había arruinado todo. La voz cruel en su cabeza, la que la había llevado por mal camino todos estos años, de la cual Lily ya estaba cansada, dijo:

"Al menos ahora dejará de molestarme". Dio media vuelta en la cama para quedar boca abajo y ahogar, así unas lágrimas que le salían directo desde el corazón. Agradeció infinitamente el echo de que Dahiane no haya decidido volver porque no quería que la viera en ese estado y tampoco tenía ganas de hablar de James. Lloró en silencio hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas. Entonces se quedó dormida y no notó cuando alguien se le acercaba, la miraba con desprecio y, apuntándola con la varita, murmuraba un hechizo.

Capítulo 5: Cuando invaden las fuerzas externas

James estaba más que enojado con Evans. Finalmente había descubierto que no valía la pena y que sus amigos habían tenido razón hasta ahora y él como un estúpido cambiando su manera de ser y su exitosa imagen por ella.

Era tarde y él estaba en la biblioteca. Todavía no había podido terminar esa estúpida redacción para Pociones. Le daban ganas de arrojar todos esos complicados libros por la ventana y luego arrojarse él mismo. "No.- repetía la misma voz insensible en su cerebro- ella no vale la pena".

Estaba tan aturdido que no notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Una chica. De Ravenclaw.

Hola, James- Él la miró con entrecejo fruncido. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era eso.

Ah, ¿qué hay, Spellmanie?

Llámame Alanisse.-le dijo ella, acercándose un poco más a él. James no se movió. En realidad, al principio no entendió las pretensiones de la chica.- Discúlpame, pero no pude dejar de escuchar la discusión que has tenido con Evans. Había ido a ver a mi hermana.

Te debes sentir terrible.- agregó apoyando una mano en el hombro del muchacho. James miró disimuladamente a la mano en su hombro y con las cejas levantadas le dijo:

Mira, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora contigo.

Eres bastante grosero, pero no me interesa.- dijo acercándose más todavía al muchacho.- Pero estoy segura de que pagará... y muy bien- James seguía muy enojado con Lily pero no podía soportar la idea de que alguien la lastime. Ya iba a replicarle a esa tal Alanisse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió el contacto de los labios de ella con los suyos. Realmente no había sentido ese beso como uno que le había dado a Lily sin querer dos años atrás, se sentía invadido y muy incómodo. Abrió los ojos y vio que en el umbral de la puerta estaban las últimas personas que tendrían que estar: Dahiane y Sirius. James empujó a Alanisse por los hombros y le dijo:

Oye! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca!- ella también miró al umbral de la puerta. Dahiane se alejaba corriendo mientras James rogaba que no haya ido a la enfermería a contarle a Lily.

Sirius le decía entre dientes a Alanisse:

Eres una perra.- esta sonrió maliciosamente. James agarró sus cosas rápidamente y se acercó a Sirius:

Tienes que creerme. Jamás la besaría dijo mirándola a Spellmanie con desprecio.

Te creo- dijo Canuto poco convencido. Pero después miró significativamente al cielo a través de la ventana de la biblioteca. Era noche de luna llena.

No...- susurró Cornamenta.- vayan ustedes.

Es que no te estaba preguntando si querías venir- le dijo Sirius entre risas- tú te quedas haciendo reposo, como dijo Madam Pomfrey.-

"Reposo un cuerno" pensó James. Él sabía muy bien lo que haría. Cuando sus amigos se fueron a la casa de los gritos él se salió de su cama y bajó a la Sala Común. Tuvo que ser más cauteloso de lo normal y elegir los caminos más largos porque su capa de invisibilidad la tenían ellos, pero finalmente llegó a la puerta de la enfermería. Ahora odiaba públicamente a Lilian Evans, pero eso no le permitía verla cuando nadie, ni siquiera ella misma se enterara. Entró rogando que Madam Pomfrey ya se hubieran ido a dormir... no, no había señales de Madam Pomfrey en la habitación. Llegó a la cama donde había visitado a Lily aquella tarde pero... ella no estaba allí.

¿Buscas a alguien?- preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. James se sobresaltó. Era Dahiane. El chico miró a ambos lados. Luego le dijo:

¿Dónde está Evans?

¿Todavía tienes ganas de verla? ¡Eres un hipócrita!.

No, escucha Dahiane, lo que viste hoy en la biblioteca fue un error... vamos, hace siglos que sabes que me gusta Lily.- dijo James con impaciencia. Dahiane puso los ojos en blanco... pero finalmente dijo:

Está bien... pero sólo porque sé que AMAS a Lily.

No... yo no

Admítelo porque llamo a Madam Pomfrey para que te eche.

Bueno... vamos, llévame a verla... ¿está dormida, no?

Si, claro.

¡Pues, vamos!... A propósito... ¿por qué no sigue en su cama?

La trasladaron- le explicó Dahiane mientras recorrían el laberinto de camas, algunas vacías, otras con alumnos de variadas enfermedades.- el corte agravó hace poco. Se suponía que tenía que cerrarse... pero se abrió más... estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Madam Pomfrey dice que no podía ser el resultado del hechizo de Colagusano, porque sólo un excepcional mago habría alcanzado el nivel de complejidad que se necesita para que las heridas no puedan cerrar.- James sintió como que un cubito de hielo se deslizaba por su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago.- alguien más tuvo que haber intervenido.

¿Pero la herida de Lily no puede cerrar? ¿Significa eso que ella puede morir?- en ese momento llegaron a un lugar iluminado por la luna. Cornamenta apreció que los ojos de Dahiane estaban rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando. Deseó no haber visto eso. No quería escuchar lo que la chica pudiera decirle:

Madam Pomfrey está haciendo todo lo posible. Pero... es una posibilidad- Dicho esto, se encontraron ante la cama de Lily. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y en la mesita que tenía al lado había un frasco de poción de reabastecimiento de sangre.

James le acarició la mejilla. Estaba terriblemente fría, pero viva. Unas lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Entonces Dahiane habló con la voz quebrada:

Escóndete, tendré que despertarla. Es hora de que tome la poción.- Cornamenta se ubicó debajo de la camilla.

Lily- oyó que susurraba la chica a su amiga.- Lily, es hora de que te tomes tu poción. Vamos Lily, despierta. Lily...- el tono de voz de Dahiane iba en aumento.- Vamos Lily... James!- este salió tan deprisa de su escondite que se golpeó a cabeza.- No... no despierta...-

Inmediatamente él agarró la muñeca de la chica y comprobó que tenía pulso. Dahiane siguió con sus vanos intentos, los dos se miraron asustados. Entonces James tuvo una idea:

No te enojes con lo que voy a hacer... si ella estuviera despierta le gustaría... o eso supongo.- Dahiane asintió sin saber a qué se refería. Entonces él se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Lily y la beso en los labios. Pero no pasó nada. James se encogió de hombros:

En los cuentos de hadas _muggle _funciona.- pero la chica hizo un ademán para que se callara. Lily estaba tosiendo. El muchacho volvió a su escondite rápidamente.

Hola- escuchó como saludaba Dahiane a Lily- es hora de que te tomes la poción. Madam Pomfrey me dejó hacerme cargo.-

Debes estar echa polvo- contestaba la pelirroja con voz débil y bajita.

No, estoy cuidando a mi amiga.- James sintió unas ganas locas de salir y abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

¿Sabes, Dahiane? Tuve un sueño lindo.

¿Qué soñaste?- James oyó como Lily contaba algo avergonzada.

Soñé que James me besaba... en la boca- James pudo sintió que el corazón se le agrandaba indefinidamente.

Yo siempre te dije que sentías algo por él...- le contestaba Dahiane mientras preparaba la servía la poción en un vaso. Entonces Lily empezó a llorar.

Hoy hemos discutido...

¡Qué raro!- dijo mientras, disimuladamente, miraba asesinamente hacia abajo de la camilla... James pudo sentir, ahora como el corazón volvía a encogérsele dolorosamente.

No, Dahi... hoy se ha enojado. Jamás volverá a hablarme.- pero las lágrimas le impidieron seguir hablando.

Bueno...- dijo Dahiane en tono compasivo, pero al ver que Lily empezaba a sangrar por la nariz, añadió asustada- tómate la poción...- Cornamenta encontró un papel, mojó una pluma que llevaba en el bolsillo con la sangre de Lily que había llegado al piso y garabateó: "No le cuentes lo del beso. No fue mi intención. Esa estúpida me lo plantó de prepo". Le hizo señas a Dahiane, quien tiró, en un descuido de Lily la tapa de la botella de la poción. Con la excusa de que se agachaba a levantarla, leyó el papel que James le tendía delante de los ojos. La chica lo pensó un momento y después le creyó. Cornamenta descubrió aterrado que faltaba poco para que amaneciera y que sus amigos no tardarían en volver, entonces agradeció muchísimo que Lily le dijera a Dahiane:

Ve a dormir. Debes estar cansadísima y mañana tienes clases.

¿Estás segura?

Si, si. Madam Pomfrey ya se ocupará de mí.- James esperó a que Lily se durmiera, le dio una última caricia en la mejilla y se fue siguiendo a Dahiane.

Hicieron gran parte del trayecto hacia la torre Gryffindor en silencio. Hasta que Dahiane se animó a hacerle una pregunta que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza hace mucho...

Una pregunta...- James la miró sorprendido.

Tu amigo... Sirius... ¿tiene novia?- Esta vez, James sonrió. Le gustaba la pareja que haría Dahiane con Sirius.

No...

Ah... y... ¿no sabés si le gusta alguien?

No... antes le gustaba Alanisse, pero ahora la odia, asi que no sé si se ha fijado en alguien. Aunque tú no eres mala candidata.- Dahiane se sonrojó y sonrió al tiempo que le decía la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Entonces cada uno subió a su dormitorio.

Pero alguien estaba esperando a James en el suyo.

Sirius!... ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿y los chicos?

Fueron a la enfermería. Ahí es donde te vieron en el mapa del merodeador. Pero después casi nos pesca Mcgonagall y lo tuvimos que cerrar. Así que yo te vine a esperar aquí mientras Lunático y Colagusano fueron a la enfermería.- ¿Volvió a rechazarte Evans?

Canuto, está muy mal!- James recordó lo que le había dicho Dahiane- Dahiane me dijo que está en peligro... – se concentró especialmente para evitar las lágrimas. Pero después recordó lo que le dijo Dahiane cuando volvieron de la enfermería y no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿qué?-

Canuto... ¿tienes a alguien en la mira?- Canuto miró a James extrañado.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Le has echado el ojo a alguna?

ah... eso. Bueno, diariamente le echo el ojo a todas, pero si te refieres a si me gusta alguna... no lo creo. Y es mejor no recordar que Alanisse existe.

y... ¿alguna Gryffindor?

¿Me estás ofreciendo a Lily?- la sonrisa se borró del rostro de James...

Ni se te ocurra!... me refiero a una... cercana a ella.

No sé de quién me hablas...

Ay, Canuto, a veces me sorprende que seas tan lento!- exclamó Cornamenta perdiendo la paciencia- me refiero a Dahiane!

Oh... ella.

Hoy me ha preguntado por ti sospechosamente...- le guiñó un ojo

Si... supongo que no está mal.-

Poco después llegó el resto de los merodeadores, excusándose con que tuvieron que preparar una maniobra de distracción para Filch que casi los descubre y se fueron a dormir. Cornamenta estaba un poco decepcionado respecto a la reacción de Canuto al nombrarle a Dahiane. Era evidente que no se fijaba en ella. Tal vez un poco... pero no la miraba con ojos especiales...

A la mañana siguiente, James se levantó temprano. Pero se sentía muy descansado. Ayer había escuchado cosas dichas por la misma Lily, que lo habían hecho sentir tan bien...

Se vistió y bajó, mientras sus amigos seguían durmiendo. Se dirigía, obviamente a la enfermería.

Cuando llegó a la cama de Lily, la encontró despierta. Estaba seguro de que la iba a encontrar dormida, que en ese momento, deseó que la tierra se lo tragase. Antes de que la chica pueda decir nada, James dijo:

No he venido a discutir contigo. Quería saber como estabas.

Pues ya lo ves.- Lily no contestó del todo de mala manera. Entonces Madam Pomfrey llegó con una caja alargada.

Ha llegado esto para ti. No se sabe de quien es- y mientras miraba con desaprobación a James, se fue hacia un alumno que echaba humo por las orejas.

Lily abrió el paquete, intrigada. Adentro había una rosa marchita, junto con una tarjeta de que decía: "Te las estoy haciendo pagar, no juegues con James Potter"

A James le resultaba extrañamente conocida esa frase... no logró acordarse en ese momento.

Cuando Lily estaba tocando la flor le dijo:

¡No, no la toques por las dudas... ¿qué sentido tiene mandar una flor si la tarjeta lo dice todo?- entonces llamó a Madam Pomfrey, quien corroboró que las espinas de la flor eran venenosas, pero como no sabía quién era, decidió no hacer nada.

Lily murmuró un "gracias" a James, como si le costara, pero lo cierto es que le había llegado al corazón el hecho de que la haya salvado. Seguía un poco débil pero se estaba poniendo mejor. Entonces él le dijo:

Mira, me quedaría haciéndote compañía pero tengo clases. Adiós.

Adiós.- James lo pensó por un minuto. Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla, que tardó un poco en terminar, para secreto placer de ambos.

Estaban en clase de Historia de la Magia. Al ver Remus tomaba apuntes, James rompió una esquina de su pergamino y escribió: "me ha gustado mucho lo que pasó a la mañana. Sabes que te quiero a pesar de todo. Espero que te recuperes pronto. James".

No estaba seguro de si mandarlo o no. Pero como era muy impulsivo, lo dobló en forma de avión y lo encantó para que vaya volando hasta la cama de Lily en la enfermería.

Ese día pasó muy lentamente. James no se concentró en ninguna clase ya que se quedó pensando en el sencillo beso de aquella mañana, pero su Patronus fue un perfecto ciervo.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo, se bañó y cuando estaba yendo a la enfermería (quería saber como le había caído a Lily recibir el mensaje... "¿le habrá gustado?") se cruzó con una morocha que lo saludó seductoramente: Alanisse. Entonces se dio cuenta de todo: Alanisse le había dicho en la biblioteca que haría pagar a Lily muy caro el haber discutido con él... eso coincidía con el anónimo que había recibido hoy.

De camino a la enfermería, se encontró con Sirius que tarareaba feliz. No se preocupó en preguntarse ni a sí mismo ni a Canuto, el motivo de la felicidad, pero le dijo:

Fue Alanisse!. Alanisse volvió a abrir la herida de Lily!- entonces le contó todo lo que había descubierto. Sirius se puso pálido:

Vayamos a la enfermería. Hay que contarle todo a Evans- Y corrieron. Mucho. Cuando llegaron a la cama de Lily la vieron algo más alegre y ya había recuperado los colores en la cara.

Madam Pomfrey encontró la cura para el segundo hechizo y la herida de Lily ha comenzado a cerrarse!- anunció Dahiane mirando más a Sirius que a cualquiera de las otras personas presentes. Lily y James lo notaron y cuando este la miró le guiñó un ojo.

Entonces escucharon un ruido. Sirius, Dahiane y James se dieron vuelta rápidamente y vieron como una larga y lacia cabellera negra se alejaba.

James al igual que Sirius recordaron el triste motivo que los había llevado hasta allí. Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, un segundo anónimo cayó al pie de la cama de Lily. Nadie se atrevió a tocarlo, ya que era sospechoso que no haya venido con algún objeto dañino escondido en uno inofensivo. En ese papel podía leerse:

"Te has salvado por poco, sangre sucia"

Capítulo 6: Pelea por un beso y reconciliación por otro.

Es Alanisse- dijo James de inmediato, al tiempo que Lily palidecía pero más por el susto que por otra cosa.

¿Esa chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw?- se extrañó Dahiane- ¿recuerdas que nos parecía simpática, Lils?- esta asintió.

Es una rata- terció Sirius- Esa noche en la biblioteca cuando...- Dahiane lo miró amenazadoramente. James intentó darle un pisotón, pero estaba tan nervioso que erró... sabía lo que Sirius estaba por contar... y no quería que Lily se enterara... no justo ahora que las cosas empezaban a andar bien- cuando te besó, James...

¡¿Qué!- gritó Lily, que no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban... no _quería_ creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

James jamás olvidaría la cara que puso la pelirroja. Eso le había dolido más que el maleficio Cruciatus. Sus ojos verdes estaban cargados de dolor y decepción. Él no podía sentirse peor... él... realmente la había decepcionado... le había fallado.

Sirius hubiera deseado que la tierra se lo tragase y Dahiane estaba pálida como las sábanas de la cama de la enfermería de Lily. Se fueron alejando poco a poco hasta dejarlos solos:

Lily... ese beso no lo deseaba! Ella me capturó!- suplicó Cornamenta, odiando mentalmente a Sirius y a Dahiane por no ayudarlo con su verdad... con _la _verdad.

La chica tenía la cabeza gacha. Él la tomó de la barbilla y se la levantó hasta que quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Y aunque en los suaves y almendrados de él, ella vio sinceridad, tomó la mano del chico, la retiró de su cara y sin soltarla ni perder el contacto visual, tan mutuo y tan hermoso, le dijo:

Ya he sufrido mucho por amor. Y quiero irme de Hogwarts feliz. Yo... yo no sé qué pensar.

¿Eres consciente del daño que me haces... y del que te haces a vos misma?- ella parpadeó y cayó una lágrima. Sólo atinó a murmurar un "vete".

Él obedeció y cuando daba una última mirada hasta el sitio donde estaba su Lily, vio que sacaba un pergamino de debajo de la almohada, en el cual había unas lindas palabras que había recibido esa mañana (James reconoció la breve nota que había escrito en Historia de la Magia) y se secaba las lágrimas en el cuello de la camisa del pijama, mientras las leía.

Pocos días después, Lily salió de la enfermería, ya completamente recuperada. No le volvió a dirigir la palabra a James, a pesar de todo lo que insistía Dahiane de que lo que él decía era verdad, pero lo único que logró fue que Lily se enojara momentáneamente también con ella y que, después de que la perdonara, cambiaba de tema cada vez que Dahiane abordaba el de James nuevamente. La pelirroja se ganó, también, todo el desprecio de Sirius. A James le molestaba más que nada el hecho de que Lily no le creyera. Remus no decía nada; sabía que Cornamenta tenía razón pero no quería que su amigo se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba. Peter no se enteró de nada porque habría matado a Lily.

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor necesitaba entrenamiento y esa era la vía de escape de James. Extrañamente, Sirius estaba ausentándose más de lo común.

Aquel día lo necesitaba con urgencia para cerrar unas últimas estrategias para el partido del sábado siguiente. No estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, así que salió a buscarlo. Después de unos minutos soltó un resoplido. Conociendo a su amigo, lo haría dar vuelta el colegio. ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido traer el Mapa del Merodeador?. Se apoyó contra la pared. Miró a su izquierda. Allí estaba el último tapiz que le faltaba correr. Cuidadosamente lo hizo, y las dos personas que estaban allí, parecieron no notarlo:

Sirius y Dahiane estaba compartiendo un apasionado beso: él la estaba agarrando fuertemente por la cintura y ella por el cuello. Se los veía muy a gusto a ambos. James sonrió divertido y se sobresaltó cuando una voz a sus espaldas susurró:

Con que aquí estabas.- era Lily Evans, que agregó rápidamente

Me refiero a Dahiane.- James la miró entonces con superioridad. Todo había vuelto a ser como antes...

¿Qué hay, Evans?- Lily admitió (aunque muy para sus adentros) que había extrañado mucho esa pregunta que solía molestarle. Eso la puso de buen humor y contestó:

Dos personas pasándola muy bien.

Supongo que te crees graciosa- le dijo fríamente.

No, no soy creída- comentó como alguien que hablaba del tiempo de ese día- ¿no crees que ellos quieran privacidad?

Sí, claro- cerró el tapiz- Bueno adiós.- murmuró James.

Adiós.- ambos empezaron a caminar en sentido contrario. Entonces James no pudo más y se dio vuelta. Vio que Lily ya lo había echo y esto le dio seguridad.

¿Sí?- preguntó él acercándose unos pasos.

¿Sí, qué?- preguntó ella acercándose también.

¿Querías decirme algo?- James se acercó más. Sus narices estaban a muy pocos centímetros.

Pues... No.

Bien- James volvía a darse vuelta, algo desilusionado, entonces Lily lo agarró del hombro y le dijo, tomando aire:

Si, tengo algo que decirte.- él se dio vuelta y volvían a estar cerca. Muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. – Quería decirte que te creo. Dahiane y Sirius me aturdieron diciéndome que no era tu intención recibir ese beso y... un chico de primer año que estaba en una cama cerca de la mía y fingía estar dormido vio a Alanisse hechizarme.- ahora sus narices prácticamente se tocaban.

Hasta que finalmente entraste razón... y has necesitado tantas pruebas- comentó el morocho fríamente.

Vamos, James, sabes que te quiero, pero ¡ponte en mi lugar!. ¡Es difícil creerte, sabiendo que has tenido un promedio de diez novias por año!. ¡Y sí! ¡Las tengo bien contadas!- Lily no lo miraba a la cara. Finalmente se estaba sincerando ¡y frente al chico!. Aquel era un paso que merecía festejo.

James se sonrojó de satisfacción:¡Tantos años tratando de conquistarla y ahora la tenía ahí!

La arrinconó contra la pared. Ella puso una mano en un hombro de él. Entonces compartieron un hermoso, tierno y apasionado beso.

Dos personas corrieron el tapiz y los vieron:

Con que aquí estabas- susurró Dahiane.

Oh, vamos, por una vez que los dos hacen lo correcto, dejémoslo en paz. ¿Por qué no seguimos con lo nuestro?

Es verdad. Por una vez que tienes una buena idea, no lo estropeemos.

Oye!

Cuando Lily y James se separaron, en alguna parte de su alma lo lamentaron: no querían despegarse nunca el uno del otro. Ella sonrió y él le dijo:

¿Viste que no era tan terrible? ¿Cuál era la dificultad de decir: "Sí, James quiero ser tu novia"?- ella no podía creer la soltura con la que él trataba el tema.

Ya te expliqué muchísimas veces eso.

¿Acaso no te gustaba?

Eso es lo que yo creía. Pero tú sabes mejor que yo misma que eso no es cierto.- dijo tocándole suavemente la nariz.- Sólo que... era casi lógico que me dejarías en... ¿una semana?. Y... yo sabía que me dolería muchísimo teniendo en cuenta lo que sentía por ti. Trataba constantemente de auto- convencerme de que no me gustabas para que no me duela el alma cada vez que te aparecías con una novia nueva.- después de esto hubo un silencio incómodo que James rompió

Lily... hay algo que no te he preguntado...

¿Qué?- James lo pensó. Tomó aire varias veces, pero no se atrevió.

Nada. Déjalo.- Lily no pareció muy conforme, pero no insistió- Bueno. Adiós- le dio un beso corto en los labios. Cada uno caminó en sentido contrario; pero antes de doblar por el corredor, James corrió hasta Lily y la alcanzó. La agarró del antebrazo y le preguntó:

¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el 14 de Febrero?

¿Eso era lo que querías preguntarme?- James agachó la cabeza.

No... ¿bueno quieres o no?

Sí, pero no hay salida a Hogsmeade ese día. Cae de viernes.

Mejor- y con un último beso, se alejó corriendo, eufórico.

Capítulo 7: "La tercera es la vencida"

¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Canuto?- preguntó James. Ya lo sabía, pero sería muy bueno escucharlo por parte de Sirius que nunca había estado enamorado realmente. Remus lo miró con interés.

Ah... pues... ¿ubicas a Dahiane, no?- esta vez Lunático hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reír a carcajadas.

Si... la amiga de Lily.

Bien, ella es mi novia y todo el tiempo que no estaba con ustedes me lo pasaba con ella- dijo con más ligereza de lo que se esperaban. A Remus se le pasó el ataque de risa inmediatamente.

Felicitaciones, Canuto- dijo James dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

Si, excelentes noticias Sirius.

Cuando fueron a la primer clase del día, Pociones, vieron que cerca de la mitad de los alumnos estaban ausentes. El profesor Slughorn explicó que a algunos estudiantes estaban en la enfermería, con diferentes reacciones a los nervios que les habían agarrado debido a la aproximación de los EXTASIS. Los Merodeadores estaban bastante tranquilos (excepto Colagusano, que había sido internado por hiperactividad ansiosa). Remus se había estado preparando desde hacía rato, por lo que ahora sólo repasaba, de vez en cuando. En el caso de James y Sirius, el tiempo que no pasaban en una clase o sobre una escoba, lo pasaban en la biblioteca. Como tanto Lily como James habían elegido ser sanadores, estudiaban juntos.

James volvía esa noche de la biblioteca y estaba subiendo al dormitorio (después de haberse despedido de Lily con un beso en la nariz por parte de ella y uno en la boca por parte suya). Remus y Peter estaban dormidos y Sirius lo estaba esperando despierto.

¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy con tu novia?- James se estaba sacando los anteojos y se quedó duro.

Ella no... ella todavía no es mi novia- al ver que Sirius levantaba una ceja, agregó- bueno, no formalmente. Pensaba preguntárselo el 14 de febrero.

Ah, ya veo. Día de San Valentín. Realmente no se te escapa nada. – James sonrió, pero entonces le preguntó a su amigo:

¿No es noche de luna llena, verdad?

Claro que no, Cupido. Es a fin de mes.

¿Tu no harás nada con Dahiane?

Me lo estaba planteando. Supongo que echaré a Lunático y a Colagusano con alguna excusa y la invitaré a pasar un romántico rato aquí.- dijo palmeando la cama en la que estaba sentado.

Entonces no te molestará que me lleve la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador, ¿verdad?

La capa de invisibilidad es tuya y el mapa del merodeador llévatelo. No creo necesitar un mapa para ir de la puerta de mi dormitorio a la cama.

Perfecto.

¿Qué es lo que planeas?

Luego te enterarás. ¿Qué es lo que planeas tú?

Ya te lo contará Sirius junior...- pero al ver la cara de James dijo- ¡era broma!

Cuídate, Canuto.

Vamos, no te avinagres ahora. Pues lo haré.

Te hablo en serio

Ay, ya calla y vete a dormir! ¡Me cuidare!

Llegó el día 13 de Febrero y James y Lily estaban estudiando en una casi vacía Sala Común. Era cerca de la medianoche.

¡Vamos, Lily, los EXTASIS no son hasta finales de Mayo y principios de Junio! Además a nosotros nos irá bien.

Veo que no has cambiado del todo, Potter- ella usaba su apellido cariñosamente- ¡en los exámenes puede pasar de todo!

Puede ser, pero mi cerebro está tan saturado de información que explotará antes de poder rendir.

Muy bien, vayamos a dormir... - cedió ella de mala gana

Antes quiero decirte algo: espérame mañana cerca del retrato a las 11 de la noche.

Muy bien- después de despedirse como siempre lo hacían, él subió triunfante a la habitación y ella se durmió con una sonrisa.

James no recordaba que un día se le haya pasado tan lento como aquel. La relación de James y Lily, como no era formal, estaba mantenida bastante en secreto. Sólo sabían de ella Remus, Sirius y Dahiane. Esa era la causa de que en esa clase de "Encantamientos", la última del día ("ay, por fin", pensaba James), este le tiraba constantes besos y guiños disimulados que ella respondía con otro beso o con una sonrisa tímida.

A las diez de la noche, James se bañó, se vistió con unos jeans, una remera y una campera, (bastante cómodo) y, asombrosamente se peinó. Agarró la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa de Merodeador y se despidió de Peter, Remus y Sirius, guiñándole un ojo al último, mientras este, con ayuda de Remus, que ya estaba enterado del plan, le decía a Peter que sería mejor que pase una noche más en la enfermería, por si le agarraba un ataque esa noche. Lunático se estaba ofreciendo a hacerle compañía mientras James bajaba a la Sala Común cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Lily estaba parada cerca del retrato, vestida con ropa oscura. En ella sólo había un grupito de segundo año charlando animadamente, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la chica.

Ella sonrió al ver al chico bajar por las escaleras. Cuando llegó hasta ella, lo primero que Lily hizo fue despeinarle el cabello.

Me gusta tu estilo. No quiero que cambies por mi. Por cierto, feliz día.- él le dio un beso y le dijo:

Gracias. Feliz día. Te amo.

Y yo a ti.

Ven.- y salieron juntos de la torre de Gryffindor. Entonces él le dijo:

Procura no mencionarle ciertas cosas que haré esta noche a Mcgonagall si quieres que termine Hogwarts contigo.

James ¿qué...- pero él la calló con un beso y le dijo:

Ya lo verás. Mira. Esto es una capa de invisibilidad- sonrió al escuchar a Lily murmurar "¡Increíble!". Entonces se envolvieron los dos en la capa y caminaron un rato, hasta que...

James, ¿qué hacemos frente a la estatua de la bruja tuerta?

Estamos yendo directamente a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna.- entonces apuntó con la varita a la estatua y susurró

"¡Dissendium!". No digas nada. Ya verás a donde te llevaré.- Caminaron durante una media hora, hasta que se encontraron con una puerta trampa que había en el techo bajo del túnel.

James la levantó con cuidado y ayudó a subir a Lily, con cuidado y luego subió él con agilidad.

¡James! ¡Estamos en el sótano de Honeydukes!

Así es- dijo agarrando un delicioso dulce en forma de corazón y dándoselo.

¡Pero, James...!

Vamos Lily, suelta tu lado rebelde... pero ten cuidado de no cambiar mucho... nunca conocí a una chica tan maravillosa como tú- dijo dándole un apasionado beso, mientras la agarraba de la cintura.- Vayamos a dar un paseo.

El cielo estaba románticamente despejado y mostraba una brillante luna cuarto creciente. Lily y James se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar. No pudieron recordar nada más hermoso que aquel momento. Entonces se sentaron cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. No tenían ganas de hablar. Sólo quedarse allí, solos, ella con su cabeza en el hombro, él acariciando su cabello con una mano y la otra tomada de una mano de ella. Entonces James tomó aire y habló:

Lily... sabes que lo nuestro aún no es nada formal y yo... - ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.- yo pensé que este sería el momento más adecuado para preguntarte si tú... pero si no quieres o no te sientes cómoda y prefieres esperar no hay ningún problema... lo que yo quería preguntarte es si tú... si tú... – tomó aire- Lily, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Oh, James... te amo, pero no lo sé...

Si tú no quieres no hay problema...

Es que no lo sé...

Vamos, ¿con quién tienes que consultarlo? ¿con Petunia?

¿Cómo sabes de ella?

Pues debe ser que te presto más atención de la que tú crees.

Ay. James... Sí. Sí quiero ser tu novia.

Lily te amo. Me has asustado un poco. Pensé que no querrías...

James, ¿cómo no querer?- entonces se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Esos ojos verde brillante que lo habían enamorado desde el primer momento que los vio.

Esos ojos color almendra que le inspiraban tanta seguridad... ella podía mirarlo a los ojos y sabría todo lo que él sentía, lo que pensaba. Y ya no habría lugar a dudas. Se amaban. Apreciaban más la vida del otro que la de ellos mismos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, pero empezó a nevar. Él notó que ella estaba temblando, así que hizo aparecer una hermosa campera y se la puso sobre los hombros, al tiempo que la abrazaba. Se hicieron las tres de la mañana y decidieron volver. Pero se entretuvieron bastante en el sótano de Honeydukes.

Lily, ahora que hemos formalizado, ¿prefieres mantener lo nuestro en secreto o deseas... sacarlo a la luz?

No lo sé... ¿tú que quieres hacer?

Bien... yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo siempre, quiero que formemos una familia, tener un hijo llamado Harry...

Harry es un buen nombre... pero no sé... es divertido tenerlo en secreto... ¿para qué querríamos que se entere todo el mundo?

Y todas mis pretendientes desearían matarte y a mi se me desgastarían los puños...

Realmente no has cambiado en nada... da igual, mejor así.

Bien. ¿En secreto entonces?

En secreto.- No se imaginaban que eso pudiera traerles grandes problemas que pusieran en riesgo a la relación.

Por cierto... ¿en ese cuaderno blanco... escribías mis iniciales?

Oh, James da igual.

¿Lo hacías?

No... empecé a hacerlo este año.- James pareció conforme con la respuesta.

Capítulo 8: Cuando explotó el amor...

Entonces la agarró por la cintura y la besó, al tiempo que ella rodeaba el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos. Siguieron besándose por largo rato hasta que chocaron con una estantería repleta de dulces. Sin dejar de besar a Lily, James agarró algunos y se los guardó en el bolsillo. Entonces tropezaron y cayeron sobre una acolchonada bolsa de azúcar un poco más grande que el cuerpo de James. Quedaron tumbados, él arriba de ella. James no supo si seguir o no. Amaba a Lily y la respetaba como a nadie. La miró interrogándola con la mirada y ella respondió con una sonrisa que él devolvió antes de seguir besándola. Las manos de él recorrían el cuerpo de ella mientras ella acariciaba el pelo de él. Entonces sonaron las cuatro de la mañana en el reloj de James y decidieron que era tiempo de volver al castillo.

A las cinco menos cuarto llegaron. Todavía faltaba bastante para que amanezca, pero hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común se hicieron las cinco.

¡Se está acercando una compañera mía de cuarto, escóndete bajo la capa!- James obedeció mientras escuchaba la conversación.

Lily, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca... me quedé hasta tarde y... dejé mis cosas allí. ¿Qué ocurre?

¡La pobre de Doris hizo aparecer un montón de avestruces en la habitación, porque estaba soñando!. La profesora Mcgonagall la cerró, mañana podremos volver pero dijo que dejó bolsas de dormir en la puerta de nuestra habitación para que durmamos en los cuartos de las chicas de otros cursos. Por cierto ¿no le podrías avisar a Dahiane?

Sí, claro... – contestó Lily, mientras escuchaba que James le susurraba por debajo de la capa "En los cuartos de las chicas de otros cursos un cuerno" y no podía evitar una sonrisa.

Esperó a que la profesora Mcgonagall se fuera y que la Sala común se vaciara. Entonces le sacó la capa a James y le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y apuntándolo con un dedo:

Tú debes saber donde está Dahiane...

Sí y esta noche dormirás cerquita de ella. ¡Seremos seis en el dormitorio!. Ah, no, Lunático y Colagusano están en la enfermería...

Nunca me contaste el motivo de esos extraños sobrenombres.

Ah... pues- aquella era una respuesta muy larga- si vienes conmigo te lo cuento...

Bien... pero déjame retirar dos bolsas de dormir, sino sospecharán de mí y de Dahiane.

Te acompaño.

Mmm, lamento decir que no puedes... ¿no has leído Historia de Hogwarts? ¡Las escaleras que dirigen al dormitorio de las chicas se transforman en rampa cada vez que un chico intenta subir por ellas!. Godric Gryffindor confiaba más en nosotras que en ustedes… y le doy la razón- dijo con sarcasmo- bueno, espérame aquí.

Lily volvió unos segundos con dos hermosas bolsas de dormir rojas y amarillas de aspecto confortable y mullido. Después lo siguió a James por las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio. Al entrar y verlo ligeramente desordenado, dijo:

Bien, para ser chicos no está nada mal.-

Podría estar más desordenado. Pero como estoy contigo... estoy cambiando... tú haces que cambie. Pero no soy el único- dijo señalando con la cabeza a la cama que tenía las cortinas cerradas.- A propósito... ¿tú querías saber donde estaba Dahiane?- Lily asintió con la cabeza. Entonces James corrió un poco la cortina de la cama de Sirius y allí estaban:

Dahiane descansaba sobre el desnudo torso de Sirius.

Entonces ella... ella y él... ellos ya... –Lily no podía terminar de decir lo que pensaban. Las palabras se perdían en su garganta.

Sí. Sirius me lo dijo... –

Entonces Sirius y Dahiane despertaron.

No pienses mal, no los estábamos mirando. Llegamos hace poco.-

Lils... ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó una medio dormida Dahiane poniéndose la camisa del pijama.

ah... estar con mi novio

Sí, ya formalizamos, pero decidimos que va a quedar en secreto... cuanto menos lo sepan, menos conflictos.

Bueno, felicitaciones, chicos.

Sí, ya era hora.

Ah, Dahi, no podremos ir a nuestras piezas por esta noche... es que Doris hizo aparecer unos avestruces.- Sirius estalló en carcajadas y Lily les contó el resto de la historia.

Pues, ella no pensaba irse, ¿verdad, amor?

Y, ahora no podré

¿Acaso te molesta quedarte conmigo?- preguntó Sirius separándose un poco de ella.

Sabes que no, tonto – contesto Dahiane mientras le daba un lindo beso en la nariz.

Y la profesora Mcgonagall ha preparado estas bolsas, Dahi...

Muy bien- dijo mientras agarraba la bolsa que le daba Lily y la dejaba a un costado.

Se me ha pasado todo el sueño, Canuto, ¿qué dices que hagamos?

¿De dónde sacaron esos sobrenombres?- preguntaron Lily y Dahiane al unísono.

Pues esa es una larga historia... verás... James y yo somos...

...animagos...

... no registrados. Cómo yo me transformo en perro me dicen Canuto y como James se transforma en ciervo, le decimos Cornamenta.

Ah, ¿en qué se transforma Peter?

Él es una rata- dijo Sirius

En todo sentido- agregó James, mientras recibía una mirada de reproche de su novia.

¿y en qué se transforma Remus?- preguntó Dahiane.

Pues él... – empezó Sirius. No sabía sin contar eso. Interrogó con la mirada a James, quien respondió:

Ellas no van a contar nada, Canuto.

Muy bien, Remus es un hombre lobo.

Oh. Descuiden, no contaremos nada.- dijo Lily, comprensiva mientras Dahiane asentía.

Después no pudo ocultar el bostezo

Uy, estoy con sueño. James, ¿me ayudas con esta bolsa de dormir?

Oh, vamos, duerme conmigo.

James... no entramos.

Lily...

James... ¿vas a ayudarme con esta bolsa de dormir o no?

oh, está bien.- Abrir aquella bolsa era bastante complicado. No eran nada parecidas a las bolsas de dormir que usaban los _muggles _, necesitabas mucha fuerza y un encantamiento aturdidor, porque las bolsas no querían ser usadas y se escapaban corriendo, pero eran increíblemente cómodas y eran casi tan altas como las camas de James y Sirius. Se habían hecho las seis de la mañana, pero como al día siguiente no había clases, no había problemas... o eso pensaban las chicas...

Sirius, ¡mañana, quiero decir, hoy, jugamos al Quidditch!- este se mordió el labio inferior.

No lo había pensado.

Bueno, entonces tienen que dormir.- dijo Lily y después de darle un hermoso beso a James se metió en su "cama" y se durmió enseguida, feliz. James fue el segundo y luego Dahiane y Sirius. Estaban tan contentos que no tuvieron tiempo ni para soñar.

Capítulo 9: Los problemas de los que nos habló la narradora

¡Suerte!- le dijo Lily a James cuando este estaba dejando la habitación, escoba en mano, con la túnica del equipo y ropa para cambiarse después del partido- Siempre me ha gustado como te queda esa túnica- le susurró al tiempo que lo besaba.

Más tarde, Lily y Dahiane bajaron a ver el partido. Sirius hizo trece anotaciones y James atrapó la Snitch ni bien Canuto hizo el décimotercer tanto.

Cuando James volvió al campo, ni bien terminó el partido, lo primero que hizo fue ir al vestuario a cambiarse. Ya pensaba en como iba a festejar con Lily a solas el triunfo del equipo.

Cuando salió, vistiendo ya, otra ropa, alguien esperaba afuera. Él se acercó pensando que era Lily. Pero no lo era. Allí estaba una chica de sexto, bastante vergonzosa, de la cual James ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

¡Hola James!- saludó ella sonrojándose bastante.- ¿Me recuerdas?

Eh... no.

¡Soy Gabriella Portilefiry!... fuimos novios cuando tú estabas en tercer año y yo en segundo.

Ah... pues

Lo siento, pero todavía te amo. Y sé que tu me amas a mí.- James no sabía de qué estaba hablando aquella tal Gabriella... ¡él ni siquiera se acordaba de las novias que había tenido en tercero!- ¿por qué ocultar lo que sentimos?- entonces lo agarró de ambas mejillas y le plantó un beso en los labios.-

James estaba completamente aturdido. Hasta que escuchó a alguien sollozar. Se despegó de aquella chica y casi se cae sentado cuando vio que a pocos pasos de ellos estaba Lily.

¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿No te dije yo que duraríamos dos días? ¿No te dije que no quería sufrir más por amor, que quería vivir mi último año en Hogwarts feliz?

Haz el favor de no volver a hablarme nunca.

¡NO! ¡Lily!- entonces se dirigió a Gabriella y le dijo- Escucha no sé quién eres, pero has hecho que me pelee con la persona que más amo en el mundo. ¡Si realmente me amas como dices, no te me acerques nunca más!- y se alejó dando furiosas zancadas hasta que llegó a su cuarto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encontró con los dulces que se había agarrado la pasada madrugada, mientras estaba con la persona que más quería en el mundo, que ahora no quería ni mirarlo a la cara. Los agarró y los tiró con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación.

Se tiró a la cama y escondió la cara en las almohadas. Le estaba faltando el aire. A lo mejor podría morir ahogado... Pero alguien lo dio vuelta. Se encontró cara a cara con Remus.

¿Se puede saber qué pasó esta vez?

Si lo supiera... –comentó James tristemente.

No pasó un día desde que formalizaron y ya andas besándote con otra...

¡No, Remus, yo la amo a Lily y jamás la lastimaría así.

Entonces cuéntame qué pasó. Te escucho.

Es que en realidad no es culpa de nadie porque... – entonces James le contó todo lo que había pasado en la puerta del vestuario.

Pero Gabriella no sabía que tú estabas saliendo con Lily, por lo tanto no tiene la culpa, tú no tienes la culpa de que alguien te plante un beso de repente y Lily no tiene la culpa de haberlos visto. Así que nadie tiene la culpa... es difícil, ¿no?- pero James no hizo caso de lo que Remus le estaba diciendo ¿para qué volver a escuchar lo que ya sabía, más tarde se disculparía con su amigo. En ese momento bajó las escaleras corriendo. Encontró a Lily mirando el fuego fijamente. Entonces soltó lo que tenía para decirle, sin importarle que ella lo escuchara o no:

Escucha, Lilian. Si te piensas que yo quería ese beso es porque todo lo que pasó esta madrugada no significó nada para ti. Y eso me duele. Sabes que te amo y yo sé que me amas... y

James me parece que no entiendes.- le dijo Lily sin dejar de mirar el fuego- yo escuché cuando ella te decía "¿Por qué ocultar lo que sentimos?"- la frase la dijo imitando la voz chillona de Gabriella.

¿Y te parece que después de todo lo que pasó yo puedo llegar a sentir algo por una persona que no sé ni quien es?

Mira, James. Ya no voy a arriesgarme a creerte porque cada vez que lo hago recibo una nueva puñalada que me duelen cada vez más porque cada vez estoy llegando más lejos contigo. Definitivamente lo nuestro no puede ser aunque te duela a ti y me duela a mí. Cada vez que intentamos estar juntos alguien sale herido. Y no se puede vivir así James.

Si quieres podemos ser amigos.- James no podía creer lo que había dicho la chica y mucho menos la última parte. Se levantó y se alejó por las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, dejando a Lily sola. Pero cuando se dio vuelta para verla, ella ya no estaba allí.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se tiró sobre su cama y corrió las cortinas. Se sentía tan apático que ni siquiera podía llorar. Un rato después escuchó que sus amigos llegaron, pero él se hizo el dormido. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Así pasó la noche. Dando vueltas en su cama sin una pizca de sueño, de a ratos lamentándose, de a ratos deseando tirarse por la ventana del dormitorio y de a ratos lamentando el haber tirado esos dulces; le hubieran servido en un momento tan amargo.

Al día siguiente bajó a desayunar, pero sólo por rutina. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Pero casi despide la única cucharada de cereales que había comido cuando vio a Lily, alegre charlando animadamente con Kevin un chico de séptimo de Hufflepuff.

Decidió ignorarla e ir a clases normalmente. Cada vez que se cruzaba con Gabriella en algún pasillo, le echaba un maleficio, por lo que en un mes, ya había ido a la enfermería cerca de quince veces, con los dientes delanteros crecidos medio metro, su lengua tratando de ahorcarla, pies que no paraban de moverse, ataques de risa, horribles y dolorosos granos en las manos y demás.

Marzo dejó rápidamente lugar a Abril y Abril a Mayo. A James ya le estaba entrando desesperación, porque Lily mantenía la postura que le había dicho un ya lejano 15 de Febrero. Él ya se había resignado, como tantas veces en el año y ya no la perseguía por los corredores hablándole y aclarando el malentendido.

Esa tarde, estaba en la biblioteca repasando unos complicados diagramas de Transformaciones para los EXTASIS que ahora sí estaban próximos, pero él parecía ajeno al mundo, y también al libro que tenía en las manos.

Recordaba la pelea de hace unas dos semanas:

Él había estado buscando a Lily para que le aclarara el rumor de que ella y Kevin estaban saliendo, hasta que la encontró en un pasillo, y afortunadamente, sola.

¿Qué es eso de que andas saliendo con Kevin?- le preguntó, agarrándola del antebrazo.

Pues, sí, estoy saliendo con Kevin y estoy muy contenta por ello, porque en los dos meses que llevamos no nos peleamos ni una vez.

Eso es porque no lo amas. Es muy fácil no pelearse con alguien si sólo asientes, sonríes y le das besos y estás completamente resignada a la persona que sí amas.

Escucha Potter. Estoy feliz con Kevin y no tengo que pedirte permiso por las cosas que se me antojen hacer. Así que ya vete y no- me- molestes- más, por enésima vez. Adiós- dijo soltándose bruscamente de James.

James sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ese diagrama. Jamás podría aprobar esos exámenes. Parecía que tampoco volvería con Lily. Se puso a pensar: ¿podría hacer algo bien antes de terminar Hogwarts?. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. La pobre de Gabriella no había tenido la culpa de nada. Y él le había hecho las mil y una porque se había desquitado con ella. Entonces guardó sus cosas, se puso la mochila al hombro y salió tranquilamente hacia la enfermería, pero no paró hasta llegar a la cama de Gabriella. Ella lo miró asustada. La última vez que lo había visto se había ganado una zapallito en un orificio nasal.

Descuida- le dijo esta vez sentándose a su lado- he venido a pedirte perdón.- Gabriella buscó con los ojos la varita del muchacho, cosa que él dedujo, ya que le dijo:

Mi varita está en mi bolsillo. Y mis manos están lejos de él. Sé que no tenías la culpa, tú no sabías que Lily y yo estábamos saliendo... y ella apareció en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Pero tampoco vine a hablar de eso. Sólo he venido a pedirte disculpas. Eso sí. Por favor no te confundas. Yo te aprecio, pero como una buena compañera, una amiga. Yo amé, amo y amaré a Lily Evans. Pero ahora la perdí.- Entonces Gabriella le dijo:

No te preocupes, la recuperarás. Ella te ama a ti. Lo sabe todo el mundo, incluso Kevin. Él es amigo mío y hablamos el otro día. Él ama a Lily. Pero no puede estar con ella sabiendo que ella prefiere estar contigo.- este último comentario puso de buen humor a James, que después de saludar a Gabriella se fue a la Sala Común con Sirius que estaba estudiando Pociones, abrazado a Dahiane.

¿Qué hay Cornamenta?

Nada nuevo- comentó él, sacando ahora los apuntes de Pociones.

Hoy hay luna llena, ¿recuerdas?

Ah, si- en realidad no lo recordaba, pero le haría bien hacerlo. Sería uno de los últimos en Hogwarts (obviamente, se iban a seguir viendo).

¿Irás?

Si, claro.

Muy bien.- Una hora después, antes de que anochezca, salieron los cuatro amigos. Se pondrían la capa cuando salieran del colegio. Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, alguien le tapó la boca a James y se lo llevó a un rincón. Sus amigos no se dieron cuenta porque él era el último.

Miren, él nuevo novio de Evans se llevó a Cornamenta- comentó Sirius mirando el mapa del Merodeador.

No... no creen... que él... que él intente... hacerle daño ¿verdad?

No seas tonto, Colagusano, Kevin no es de esos.

Ah, eres tú- dijo James con desprecio al ver de quien se trataba.

Si, soy yo Potter y en otra circunstancia te diría que dejes en paz a Lily, pero no puedo hacerlo porque ella te ama y yo quiero lo mejor para ella porque... porque yo la amo.

Ella no me ama, de lo contrario me hubiera creído.

Ella no quiere sufrir.

Ese discurso ya me lo sé de memoria- respondió Cornamenta mordazmente- pero si ella me creyera no habría razón para sufrir porque yo la amo. ¿Aparte cómo sabes tú que ella me ama a mí?

Porque no soy estúpido, Potter- James soltó una risa sarcástica

Pues dile que yo ya le he dicho todo lo que se me ocurrió para que vuelva conmigo.

No soy paloma mensajera, Potter.

Entonces vete.

Bien, pero yo quiero que sepas que Lily TE AMA

Vete

Adiós-

Capítulo 10: Cuando dichos problemas se solucionaron (narradora, ¿por qué no nos has hablado de esto?)

James se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor. No tenía sentido ir a la Casa de los Gritos, porque estaba sin la capa de invisibilidad y alguien podría verlos. Los chicos tenían el Mapa, sabrían dónde está.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, Lily estaba estudiando. Apenas lo vio, le dijo:

James, ¿no me ayudas con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

No.

James, por favor.- pidió Lily

Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- una vez que James su hubo sentado cerca de ella, Lily cerró el libro.

Necesito que hablemos.

Pensé que iba a ayudarte con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hoy he hablado con Gabriella- entonces él la miró a los ojos. Lamentó haberlo hecho. Seguía tan enamorado de ella como siempre. La amaba más que nunca

¿Y bien? ¿Te han convencido de que siempre te he dicho la verdad?

Lo siento, tienes que entenderme...

Lily, ¡es siempre lo mismo, no quieres sufrir, siempre te doy una puñalada...

Es que esa es la verdad. Si yo volvía contigo el mismo día que pasó lo de Gabriella, hasta el día de hoy hubieran habido cinco accidentes más como aquel.

No eres la única que sufre, Lilian.

Lo sé y prefiero sufrir yo antes de que sufras tú. Por eso quería alejarme de ti también.

Pues has tenido una excelente idea. ¡He sido de feliz! ¿Y cuál era la utilidad de Kevin?

James, la idea era que vos te enamores de otra chica y seas feliz con ella. Yo no quería ni podía verte sufrir así todo el tiempo por mí.

¡Pero Lily! ¿Cómo puede ser que te aprendas medio libro de memoria en tres días y no puedas entender que yo te amo a ti?. Nunca le vi la dificultad: YO TE AMO A TI.

Y lo sé, James, ¿por qué piensas que estoy hablando ahora contigo?

Lily

No terminé todavía: ¿James Potter, quieres volver a ser mi novio?

Por supuesto que si, Lilian Evans... ¿sigue en pie lo de Harry?

¿Lo de Harry?

¡Lo de tener un hijo llamado Harry!

Por supuesto, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts nos casaremos, también. ¿Me acompañarás mañana a cortar con Kevin?

Sí, después del partido de Quidditch. ¿me irás a ver, verdad? Y, por las dudas espérame en la entrada del vestuario. Nadie podrá adelantarse y no hay chicas en el equipo de Quidditch.

Muy bien

Te amo

Y yo a ti.

Al día siguiente, el equipo de Gryffindor, ganó el partido y la copa de Quidditch.

En el dormitorio de los varones del séptimo curso estaban Peter, Sirius, Dahiane, Remus, James y Lily en festejo quíntuple: Por haber ganado el partido, por haber ganado la copa, porque James y Lily finalmente se habían reconciliado, porque Lily terminó con Kevin y porque este no había decidido matar a James.

Pero ahora faltaba una semana para que empezaran con los EXTASIS.

La profesora Mcgonagall les repartió los horarios.

El primero era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en ese les fue de maravillas a los cinco, a Peter no. No pudo conjurar un Patronus y en el teórico se puso tan nervioso que confundió todos los embrujos con los contraembrujos.

En Pociones también les fue bien. Al igual que en Encantamientos. Transformaciones les costó un poco más, pero no había duda de que habían aprobado.

Finalmente terminaron los exámenes y los chicos volvieron a respirar y a dormir con tranquilidad.

Y más rápido que una exhalación llegó el último día de clases. Dahiane, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James y Lily ocuparon un compartimiento y pasaron unos de los mejores ratos de su vida. La despedida fue muy emotiva, pero los cuatro amigos quedaron en volver a verse, vivían bastante cerca. Dahiane y Lily quedaron en escribirse. Sirius, como vivía sólo había invitado a Dahiane a vivir con él. Está aceptó. Entonces James le dijo a Lily:

Ven, quiero que conozcas a dos personas.- la llevó con un matrimonio de cerca de alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años.

Mamá, papá, ella es Lily Evans, mi novia.

Hola, joven. Supongo que tú eres la chica de las que James nos hablaba siempre- dijo el señor Potter saludando a Lily.

Supongo.- Miró a James que estaba ligeramente colorado.

Hola, querida. James, tu novia es encantadora. Hay que reconocer que tienes un buen gusto hijo- la señora Potter saludó muy amablemente a Lily.

Bueno, yo quería saber si James podría pasar estos primeros días en mi casa y luego...

... y luego- continuó James- ella vendría el resto de la vida conmigo.- Lily rió.

Pues, no hay problemas- los padres de James se mostraron de acuerdo con la idea.

Cuídense

No se preocupen.- les dijo James.

A James le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la vida _muggle_ pero finalmente lo logró. Lo que definitivamente no consiguió fue llevarse bien con Petunia, la hermana mayor de Lily, que ahora estaba de novia con un tipo igual de desagradable llamado Vernon Dursley. James pidió la mano de Lily y unos días después de casarse se fueron a la casa de James.

El día que se habían reunido con Sirius y Dahiane ("¿por qué no me has escrito? ¡pensaba que te habías olvidado de tu amiga!"). Recibieron los resultados de los EXTASIS. A todos les había ido muy bien. Habían recibido por lo menos un "Extraordinario" cada uno.

Remus les escribió diciéndoles que había aprobado todos los EXTASIS con "Supera las expectativas" y Peter había reprobado tres y había aprobado los otros tres con "Aceptable" y en la Post data confesaba que había obtenido un "Troglodita" en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

En eso Lily y James desaparecieron de escena y Sirius y Dahiane los encontraron besándose debajo de la luna llena (pobre Remus!), festejando, seguramente, que Lily se había sincerado a tiempo... ¿quién sabe qué hubiera pasado, sino?

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


End file.
